


Sk8r Boi

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Alternate Universe, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Pining, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, World Figure Skating Championships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hinata didn't mean to reinvent his entire life around Kageyama Tobio. He could blame it on Kageyama's piercing blue eyes, or his little sister who insisted on dragging him to watch a figure skating competition.(Figure skating AU!)





	1. glittery outfits and kageyama tobio

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work on AO3! Any feedback would be appreciated but please enjoy!

“Onii-chan!” Hinata Natsu whined, tugging on her brother’s arm. “Please! Take me to the competition!” she begged, tears welling up in her eyes.

Hinata Shouyou let out a groan. “Figure skating is so boring! It doesn’t go WOOSH or FABAM!” he argued, reluctant to go with his little sister to some skating tournament. 

“No, it isn’t!” Natsu yelled. Pointing an accusing finger at her brother she yelled, “Mama bought me the tickets for MY birthday and said I could take YOU if I wanted."

“Shouyou, please,” their mother called from the kitchen, voice desperate. 

Hinata let out a sigh before caving in. “Fine, but you better make sure I know all the top skaters by the time we get there!” he said with a fake frown. 

Natsu’s face lit up and she grabbed her brother’s wrist and dragged him into her room. She informed him of all the best skaters and their stats. They would be attending a qualifying event for the Junior Grand Prix, whatever that meant. 

Hinata couldn’t deny that seeing his little sister so excited about figure skating had piqued his interest, even if a bit. It definitely wouldn’t be as good as volleyball, but maybe it wouldn’t be a complete waste of an afternoon?

~~~

“Ow! What the heck Natsu?” Hinata exclaimed as he got pinched, again. 

“You were falling asleep! You just missed Pitkeev-kun skate! I thought you were excited about this?” Natsu asked, glaring at her brother. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’ll watch now.”

Natsu nodded and turned her attention back to the ice as the commentators announced the next skater. Hinata struggled to suppress a yawn.

All the routines looked the same and Natsu wouldn’t stop talking about different techniques. Hinata couldn't even differentiate them. He didn’t understand why so many people were in love with the ‘sport’. Right now, all he was watching was a bunch of teenage boys wearing sparkly outfits and spinning on an ice rink. 

In an attempt to be a good older brother, Hinata still clapped when someone would land a ‘triple axel’ and asked Natsu questions.

“So you get more points for doing something ‘quads’, which is basically spinning four times?” Hinata confirmed, faking interest. 

His little sister nodded her head enthusiastically before putting a finger to her lips and shushing him. “The last performer is going now.” 

Hinata tried to let out a sigh of relief, but his breath hitched in his throat as the entire stadium fell into silence. The atmosphere changed drastically as if the air was suddenly zapped with an electrifying anticipation. Hinata leaned forward in his seat and glued his eyes to the rink as the last performer was announced. 

Kageyama Tobio. 

The boy was introduced as a prodigy and a genius, who won last year’s Junior Grand Prix at age fourteen. Kageyama entered the rink and the crowd erupted in cheers and applause. He dressed like royalty, a prince or something. Kageyama wore a royal blue button up under a black vest with matching blue roses embroidered along the left side. His face was stoic and cold but completely confident. 

He skated around the rink several times, giving several fans nods of acknowledgement and making them swoon. 

Kageyama paused in the middle of the rink, causing the audience to silence again. Hinata jolted slightly as the music started to play from the speakers scattered around the arena. 

The classical music loud and fast, different from anything else he had previously heard. His heart leaped every time the drum thumped and his hands began to shake with anticipation as the violins crescendoed. 

The sounds Hinata was hearing dulled as he focused more on the performance in front of him. They called his performance a rendition, an interpretation of the music. There was strength in everything Kageyama did. Every single step sequence, every twist and spin. Kageyama was beautiful, he was art. 

Hinata found himself gasping several times throughout the performance, amazed by the raw talent in front of him. 

Kageyama rotated into his last jump and Hinata could have sworn that he saw Kageyama fly. Hinata didn’t want it to stop, he wanted to watch him forever. 

The music ended dramatically, same as the performance. Kageyama freezes, hand stretched out and lidded eyes locked on Hinata- or so the ginger boy believed. Hinata froze too, unable to even blink. He can’t hear the roars of the crowd or the commentary because the rest of the world melted away and they are the only two left. 

Heart thumping, Hinata let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in as Kageyama turned slowly and skated off the ice. 

He didn’t even notice that Natsu was calling for his attention when he looked up and said, “I need to skate on that ice. I need to perform with him.”

“What are you talking about, Onii-chan?”

~~~

The cool October air rustled the leaves on the trees and pushed Hinata’s hair in many directions. He fit in well with the other autumn colours, his brown eyes and red hair match the warm colour scheme perfectly. 

Hinata kicked up fallen leaves as he walked home from school, still thinking about the skating performances from the previous weekend. 

More specifically, one performance and one figure skater. Hinata grew infatuated with the concept of skating on the same ice as Kageyama. Unfortunately, he had no idea where to start.  
There were few indoor ice rinks in his area, and it wasn’t yet cold enough to build an outdoor one. Also, Hinata could barely ice skate without needing to balance himself on a chair, much less spin in the air four times in a row. 

Hinata froze, remembering one person who might be able to help him. 

~~~

“It makes volleyball seem like an easy,” Sugawara said stoically, shaking his head. “You would need years of intense training every day to qualify.” 

Hinata deflated. Even qualifying for volleyball nationals seemed like a very hard task, and he had already had years of experience. How could he ever get to skate on an international level?

“What’s with the sudden interest in figure skating?” Tanaka asked, head tilted to the side. “I thought you were all passionate about volleyball.”

Karasuno’s volleyball team was now in their clubroom, preparing to head home after another day of practice. 

“Eh, well my little sister made me go to some figure skating competition with her on the weekend, and it was pretty boring. But then, this one guy performed and his jumps went FUWA and it looked like he was flying!” Hinata yelled.

Sugawara chuckled before smiling and asking, “Kageyama Tobio, right?”

Hinata slowly nodded his head, amazed that Suga recognized him immediately. 

Still smiling, Sugawara shook his head. “He’s talented for sure. Depending on how he does this season, he might compete in the senior division next year. Kageyama’s got an attitude, though.” 

“How do you know so much about figure skating, Sugawara-senpai?” Yamaguchi piped up, now interested in their conversation. 

Nishinoya, Tanaka and Hinata gasped loudly, eyebrows raised and eyes wide. They circled around Yamaguchi with the same shocked expression, causing him to feel like he’s missed out on a big event.

“Suga used to figure skate competitively,” Daichi explained, grabbing Nishinoya and Tanaka by the backs of their shirts.  
“Yeah, he super trained hard and made it to the finals!” Tanaka yelled, attempting to wriggle out of their captain’s grasp. 

“Sugawara is like the fourth top figure skater in the world! He’s so awesome! And popular among the ladies,” Nishinoya added, crossing his arms and throwing a smirk in Suga’s direction. 

Sugawara laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. “I did finish fourth in the Junior Grand Prix final, but I’m definitely not in the top five anymore. I haven’t figure skated competitively since my first year at Karasuno.”

Hinata looked up at his upperclassman with sparkling eyes. “D-does that mean you’re like, famous?”

“Not quite, I don’t think.”

“That’s still so cool!” Yamaguchi exclaimed, eyes sparkling too. 

The team continued packing up and people started heading home. Tsukishima was first out the door (as usual) with Yamaguchi trailing behind. Soon, Daichi, Azumane, Suga and Hinata were the only ones left. 

Hinata looked like he might blow a fuse as he stared intensely at Daichi and Azumane, who didn’t know how to react. Sugawara gestured to the door with his eyes. All the third years exchanged glances before Daichi and Azumane left, leaving their friend alone with Hinata. 

As soon as the door shut behind them, Hinata was on the floor bowing and yelling “Please teach me everything you know!”

Sugawara put a finger on his chin and tilted his head. “Why?” he asked innocently.  
Hinata raised his head from the floor, facial expression neutral and eyes burning. “I need to skate on that ice with him, I need to.”

It was a good enough reason to convince Suga, at least. 

~~~

“Where are we going?” Hinata asked again, impatiently rocking on his heels.  
“I told you, we’re going to practice,” Sugawara said, sighing. 

“I know, I know. But why have we been on a train for so long?” 

“Because we’re going to the next town over.”

“But aren’t there skating rinks in Sendai?” 

“Yes, but we’re going to a special skating rink,” Suga said sarcastically, growing tired of Hinata’s rowdy behaviour. 

Hinata huffed and continued to fidget in various ways: shaking his leg, tapping his fingers or rocking on his feet. Suga glanced at him worriedly. Figure skating took a lot of time and practice, and Hinata was still a beginner. The kid was definitely serious about making it to the international stage, but would he be patient enough?

A short while later, the pair exited the train and began their short walk to the rink. Suga fished a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Hinata. 

The ginger boy skimmed it quickly before gasping. “This is a training regimen?” 

Sugawara chuckled and nodded as Hinata jumped in the air, eyes sparkling. He yelled several words of praise such as “Awesome!” “Suga-senpai is so cool!” though the small cheer he performed. 

When Hinata finally calmed down, Sugawara started to explain. “We should have our top priority on volleyball now since we only just made it past the prelims. We’ll just be going through the basics. Depending on how far our team makes it, I have two schedules ready. One case is in which the third years retire from the club and I have more time to train with you. The other is in which we make it even further, maybe even to nationals. We would give our all to volleyball, moving slowly with figure skating on the side.”

Suga looked at Hinata, who was now walking with his head down. “About that, I was going to speak with Captain Daichi about my spot as a starter. If I’m going to take up figure skating, I want to give it my all. I don’t want to half-ass anything. Including volleyball.”

Sugawara stopped walking. “Are you saying that-”

“No, no, no!” Hinata yelled waving his arms around frantically. “I’m not quitting. I was just thinking that maybe Ennoshita or Yamaguchi would deserve to be in the starting lineup. I mean, they’re just as good as me.”

Suga raised his eyebrows and started to walk again. “You really are serious about this.”

“Eh, it probably seems kinda ridiculous-” Hinata started, who was interrupted.

“Not at all. Really the only reason I succeeded so much in figure skating is 'cuz of all the free time I had as a kid. My aunt owns a skating rink, the one we’re going to now. She was a professional figure skater too and taught me a lot of what I know. When it was time for her to retire, she wanted to be able to give kids a place to skate.” 

Suga continued to talk about his skating career and training and Hinata clung to every word. He was nothing short of entranced by the sport now, and every tip seemed precious. Eventually, the pair arrived at the skating rink. 

Sugawara walked introduced his aunt to Hinata and explained the situation. She welcomed them to use the rink anytime they wanted but whispered something to her nephew that made him smirk slightly. 

Hinata shakily approached the doors to the rink. Sugawara gave him a reassuring smile as they pushed open the doors. Hinata’s nerves only spiked when he saw another skater already in the rink, doing a step sequence? 

The strangers’ head turned towards Hinata and Suga as the doors clicked shut behind them. 

“Suga-chan!” the stranger purred, rushing off the ice and towards them. “It’s been forever since I last saw you, Refreshing-kun.”

Sugawara smiled. “Hello, Oikawa.”


	2. oikawa and new motivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Iwazumi like to show off their short program. Hinata sends out a lot of emails.

Hinata jumped into a defensive position as Oikawa brought a hand down to pat him on the head. Hinata fumed as Oikawa called him “chibi-chan” and assumed that he was in junior high still. 

The guy seemed friendly enough, yet extremely childish too. Something about him was… familiar. 

Hinata jolted with realization as he connected the dots to Oikawa’s identity. 

“You!” he yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Oikawa. “You’re the one my little sister has all the posters of! The… the… The Great King! Yeah!”

Oikawa placed his hands on his hips as he let out a laugh. “Oikawa Tooru, Grand Prix Final champion. That’s me,” he poked his tongue out of the corner of his mouth. 

“It should be ‘aspiring’ Grand Prix Final champion, dumbass,” an unknown voice corrected. The rink doors opened again, and another stranger entered the ice rink. “A gold and silver in the junior division don’t count. We’re in the real thing now.”

“Iwa-chan~” Oikawa whined, slumping over and frowning. 

Iwaizumi and Suga exchanged nods and proceeded to greet each other. 

“Oh yeah, this is Hinata Shouyou. Also an aspiring Grand Prix champion,” Suga introduced Hinata. 

Hinata bowed nervously. Why were all figure skaters so tall? 

“Don’t worry Sugawara, we’ll leave the rink to you soon,” Iwa said, stepping onto the ice. 

“Yes! Look at this, Chibi-chan. This is how you figure skate,” Oikawa said teasingly, also stepping onto the ice. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi stood side by side and nodded at Suga. He hit the ‘play’ button on the portable speaker next to him. 

The pair glided across the ice, hands linked. They moved in perfect sync, as if they were one together. Oikawa practically melted into Iwaizumi as they skated around, consistently keeping contact. 

Oikawa weaved in and out of his partner’s arms, never once breaking eye contact. His expression was flirty and childish, contrasting Iwaizumi’s cold face. They would occasionally break apart and perform a jump or other move (that Hinata didn’t know the name of). 

Their chemistry was addictive, forcing the audience to watch their performance. 

“Pretty impressive, right?” Sugawara whispered to Hinata with a small smile. “Oikawa and Kageyama used to be best friends, ya know. Oikawa taught him a lotta what Kageyama knows.” 

Hinata didn’t have time to reply before Oikawa and Iwa suddenly dropped low to the ice. Oikawa stretched his arms out behind himself and moved his left foot to rest in the crook of his right knee. Iwaizumi placed one hand on Oikawa’s back and the other on his lower thigh, close to his knee. Iwa pivoted around several times as Oikawa kept his right leg stretched out. Iwaizumi slowly stood up and his partner gracefully landed both of his feet on the ice again. 

Their programme continued, atmosphere growing more and more intense. At one point Iwa threw Oikawa into the air and Oikawa spun three times before landing elegantly. 

Hinata couldn’t help but compare Kageyama to Oikawa. He wondered what he would look like performing the same routine with Kageyama. 

Hinata may have watched every video of Kageyama he could find. He could see differences already. Kageyama told a story with his skating. He could communicate the story of true love or the shipwrecked explorer. Kageyama flawlessly accounted the fairytale, word by word. He would have the entire audience sitting at the edge of their seat. Waiting for him to turn the next page and reveal the next twist in the story. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi lived the fairytale. They were the forbidden lovers, the mortal enemies. They were as clueless about the end of the story as the rest of the audience. They weren’t always perfect but they still had every person staring. The audience greedily watches their performance and gorges on the atmosphere they create. 

With one final spin, the music died down to nothing. Hinata could only stare for several seconds, in awe of their talent. He finally remembered to clap when Suga nudged him with a smile.  
“That is how you figure skate, shrimp,” Oikawa panted, winking and walking in the direction of the changerooms. 

“See you around Suga,” Iwaizumi said before nodding at Hinata. “You too, Hinata. Good luck.” He followed Oikawa through the doors. 

Hinata turned to Sugawara, looking as if he would burst at the seems. “You can teach me to skate like that!?” he asked in awe. 

“I can certainly try.”

~~~

Hinata practised for volleyball during the week and trained with Sugawara on Saturdays. His muscles grew sore, and his mind grew exhausted as round two of prelims approached. 

Karasuno’s volleyball team got eliminated in the quarterfinals of the main preliminary. They lost to Wakutani South High School. It was definitely frustrating, Hinata cried more than he would admit. 

But losing only meant that Sugawara would be able to train with Hinata more. The third years retired from the club and Hinata announced that he was forfeiting his starting position. 

Hinata spent almost every day training in some way. His stamina and speed helped greatly; though like volleyball, his technique was lacking. Sugawara was a great coach, being able to explain everything in a way Hinata could understand. 

February rolled around quickly and Hinata found himself often practicing alone. Suga was busy preparing for University entrance exams, which Hinata understood completely. With what he was planning, good grades would be essential. 

~~~

“What the hell?” Tanaka gaped, jaw wide open. “You’re kidding me. All the way to Russia? Do you even speak Russian?”

“Uh, no?” Hinata cringed, unsure of how his teammates would react to his news. 

“I think it’s good that Hinata is taking his figure skating career so seriously,” Yamaguchi said. “We’ve all seen him skate, too. He isn’t half bad. Right, Tsukki?”

“Considering how much worse he’s gotten at volleyball-” Tsukishima started. He got hit on the head by his freckled friend. 

It was mid-September, and the Karasuno volleyball team was in their clubroom again. Hinata had just announced that he would be moving to Russia, to train in figure skating. Sugawara was in college now and had little time to train with Hinata. He would train with Oikawa and Iwaizumi when they were in town, but that was rare in the warmer seasons.   
Sugawara’s aunt, Mitsuki took it upon herself to spend most days practicing with Hinata. It started with the occasional tip when she would happen to see him flop his jump or take a wrong stride. That evolved to Mitsuki watching his entire routine. She would change some of her nephew’s choreography. Soon, Mitsuki was helping Hinata apply for tournaments and coaching him through the stress of competing. 

Hinata had made a big improvement in his eleven months of training, rarely giving himself a day off. But, Hinata was going too fast for the limited amount of resources he had. He was ready to evolve. 

It took months of searching, applications and emails, but Hinata found a coach willing to take him on. Though, she lived all the way in Russia. Danielle Morozov came across as a polite woman (in her emails at least) who was ready to coach Hinata.

“Are you gonna finish your year at Karasuno?” Noya asked, blowing a piece of hair off his face. 

“Well, the season has already started so I wanna really wanna train hard now. Plus, the school year there has already started too,” Hinata said, scratching the back of his head. 

“So… when are you leaving?”

 

“Uh, end… of… the… month?” 

Nishinoya and Tanaka froze, gasping dramatically. They sandwiched Hinata between them as they started to sob. Questionably genuine tears rolled down their faces as they whined “Shouyou!” repetitively. 

Hinata’s other friends reacted in a similar way. It started with complete disbelief then evolved to sadness as they realized how soon he would be gone. 

A farewell party was thrown at the Hinata household about a week later and everyone showed up. The volleyball club was there, as well as the college freshmen Sugawara and Daichi. Even Tsukishima allowed himself to get dragged there by Yamaguchi. 

Natsu almost cried when Oikawa and Iwaizumi stopped by. She had always assumed her older brother was teasing when he said that he trained with her idol. Natsu realized the genuinity of his words when she saw Oikawa Tooru sitting on her couch. 

On September 29, Hinata flew on a plane for the first time in his life. It wasn’t as scary as he thought it would be. Hinata would have to hold back screams every time the plane caught turbulence, though.

He met his new coach, Danielle Morozov at the Russian airport. She greeted him with a smile and to Hinata’s surprise, spoke pretty good Japanese. 

Danielle seemed to have a quiet kindness, much like his old club manager, Kiyoko. She was still young, probably around age 30. Hinata felt comfortable around her immediately. 

Danielle explained what Hinata’s life would look like for the next two years. He would be attending a local high school and living with his coach. The goal was to train hard for two years. Then they would see if Hinata would return to Japan to start building his way up to the international stage. If not, he would stay in Russia and train more. 

Hinata nodded along as she talked, trying to remember every detail. When Danielle asked if he had any questions, only one came to mind.

“Will you teach me how to fly?”


	3. hinata can not be trusted with alcohol

Hinata quickly learned that being at the top of your prefecture in Japan didn’t mean anything when training in Russia. Compared to the other skaters, his jumps were sloppy, his skating was slow and his overall presentation was boring. 

Hinata had to push himself past his limits daily to keep up with the other skaters. He was taking ballet lessons twice a week too. 

Having no prior experience with Russian, he was forced to learn it the hard way: listening to others speak and trying to keep up. Of course, he knew simple phrases such as how to introduce himself, “thank you”, “please” and “I don’t understand” but besides that, he was hopeless. 

Hinata was working on the double, studying as hard as he could and putting even more effort into his figure skating career. 

Two years passed in a blur, and the new Hinata Shouyou was graduating high school. He was 178.6 cm, slightly more comprehensible in Russian and able to land a triple toe loop. 

Hinata had talent, but when he thought of Kageyama, Iwaizumi and Oikawa it was clear that he wouldn’t be receiving an invitation to the Grand Prix Series anytime soon. 

Another two years of gruelling training, while trying to balance community college. 

“You know, your boyfriend is competing in the senior division again this year,” Danielle mentioned one day during practice. 

Hinata fumed at his coaches teasing. “He is not my boyfriend! We made eye contact once.”

“Yeah, and then you completely reinvented your life around the goal of skating with him.”

Hinata rolled his eyes, even if her statement had some truth to it. This teasing is just karma for drinking a little too much with his skating peers at a party. Danielle found Hinata’s motivation to skate very interesting, and very easy to tease him about too. 

“Anyways,” Danielle continued. “He placed fourth at the finals last year in his senior debut. Kageyama is switching to pair skating this season though. It’s rumoured that he’ll partner up with Tooru Oikawa. You know him too, right?” 

Hinata dug the front of his skate into the ice and froze. “Oikawa… is skating with Kageyama?” 

Feeling the atmosphere become more anxious, Danielle quickly waved her arms around and yelled, “Look, kid, it’s just a rumour. Something I heard from an old friend. Don’t think too much about it.”

Hinata couldn’t ignore the jealousy starting to pool at the bottom of his stomach. Because of his lack of motivation and focus, Danielle cut practice short and told her student to go get some rest. 

Hinata walked back towards his residence, the apartment shared with Danielle. His thoughts were cloudy and it felt like his heartbeat was shaking his entire body. He gripped his cellphone as he clicked on Oikawa’s contact and waited. 

“Moshi Moshi, Shrimp? What’s up? How’s training in Russia?” Oikawa greeted, tone friendly as always. 

“Oikawa,” Hinata addressed him, voice flat. “Are you skating with Kageyama this season?” 

Oikawa laughed loudly, in a carefree way. “Yes! Iwa-chan broke his ankle so he’s out for the entire season. I asked little Tobio-chan to work with me again,” he explained, clearly not sensing Hinata’s irritation. 

“I can’t believe you,” Hinata hissed, frustrated by his friend's actions. “Damn it, do you ever think about anyone besides yourself?” 

“Shoyou, look-” Oikawa started, but Hinata had already hung up the phone. 

~~~

The announcement of the new power couple, Oikawa and Kageyama spread throughout the figure skating community like wildfire. 

Apparently, they had been paired up when Kageyama made his Junior Division debut at age thirteen. They placed third in the Junior Grand Prix Finals, which is considerably impressive. But now, five years later, would they still be so compatible? 

Hinata sighed and closed the gossip article he was reading about the pair. It had been one month since his fight with Oikawa. (Would you call it a fight? Hinata wasn’t sure, he had never been in one before.) They haven't addressed the problem at hand yet, only making occasional small talk over texts. 

In November, Hinata returned home to Japan, accompanied by his coach. The plane ride passed in a blur, and Hinata soon found himself back in his own room. 

Despite his jet lag and exhaustion, Hinata got out of bed by 11:00 and prepared himself for a long day of family visiting. Aunts, uncles, cousins and grandparents he wasn’t sure actually belonged to Hinata all welcomed him home. By 20:00, the last of his house guests had cleared out. Hinata fell asleep on his couch, for about two hours only to be woken up by his obnoxious ringtone. 

“Chibi-chan~” Oikawa purred into the phone. “We’re going out for drinks. Be ready in half an hour.” 

Hinata sat up straight at the mention of even more socializing. “Wait,” he protested. 

“No waiting. Be ready. Believe me, you’ll regret it forever if you don’t come,” Oikawa said before hanging up quickly.

The curious side of Hinata dominated as he got off the couch and showered for the third time today, an attempt to wake himself up. Hinata changed into jeans and a t-shirt, slipping on a jacket over to fight against the autumn cold. 

A car honked outside, and Hinata told his mom that he would be going out with Oikawa. She waved him off and told him to have fun, sending her regards to Oikawa too. 

Hinata was surprised to see Sugawara in the driver’s seat when he slid into the car. Suga flashed him a signature smile as he ruffled Hinata’s hair. They exchanged greetings as Suga started to drive towards the bar. 

“Oikawa didn’t tell me you were gonna come,” Hinata said. “Not that I’m disappointed, just surprised, yaknow? Guess what? I can land a triple axel now. Also, I’m gonna compete in nationals next year so I can get invited to the Grand Prix Series. Danielle says I can make it, as long as I keep trying. She reminds me a lot of Captain Daichi. They’re both super scary when they’re mad…” Hinata continued to ramble on, barely giving Suga any time to reply before he started talking about a new subject. 

They soon arrived at Oikawa’s bar of choice, which was surprisingly average. Being an extremely successful figure skater, Oikawa always lived glamorously. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief knowing that it wouldn’t cost him all the contents of his bank account for a single beer. 

“Woah, Hinata!” Sugawara gasped as they got out of the car. 

“What is it?” Hinata asked. “Is there something on my face?” he started patting his face self-consciously. 

“No, no, no.” Suga shook his head. “It’s just- you’ve gotten so much taller! What are you now? One seventy-five?” 

“One hundred and seventy-eight!” Hinata exclaimed proudly as he pushed open the door, scents of liquor overwhelming his senses. 

Hinata immediately spotted a face at a table in the corner. He rushed over and greeted Iwaizumi, before asking about his injury. 

“It’s my own dumbass fault really,” Iwa said, scratching the back of his neck. Before Hinata could reply, he was suddenly suffocating in a tight hug. 

“It will only embarrass both of us if you start to cry, fanboy,” Oikawa whispered while embracing him, tone slightly teasing. 

He pulled away with a confused expression while turning to face Oikawa, who had a shit-eating grin. Hinata cautiously started to remove his coat, already feeling hotter at the stuffy bar. 

“Oikawa-san, you didn’t tell me that other people were gonna join,” a new voice said as someone else approached the table. 

He set down two drinks before bowing politely at Sugawara. He turned to face Hinata next, eyeing his red hair almost cautiously before exchanging introductions. 

“My name is Kageyama Tobio-” he started, only to be interrupted by a glowing Hinata. 

“I know.”

“Oh?” Kageyama replied, unsure of how to interpret the previous interruption. 

“My name is Hinata Shouyou. We are going to skate together.” Hinata said loudly, attracting the attention of some others around them. 

Sugawara laughed nervously, putting a hand on Hinata’s shoulder. “Okay, I’m going to get a drink. Does anyone need anything?” he asked before frowning at the drinks Kageyama had previously placed on the table. “Aren’t you too young to be drinking?” Suga inquired. 

Kageyama glared in response. “I turn twenty in one. Month. I look I’m at least that age, no one bothers to actually check how old I am.”

“Damn, I’ve got my I.D. checked every time I go to buy beer, even though I am twenty!” Hinata huffed. 

Suga slowly turned his head in Hinata’s direction. “You’ve only been twenty for a few months. How much beer have you bought?” he asked, waves of threat rolling off of him. 

Hinata clutched his head in his hands, in case he was hit. “Wait a minute, Suga-senpai. You can buy beer in Russia when you’re sixteen, I swear.” 

Sugawara relaxed significantly, though he still cast a wary look at Hinata. As he stood up to order himself a drink. 

“Aren’t you gonna drink something, Chibi-chan?” Oikawa pouted, which only made Hinata flush more in the presence of his sorta-maybe-crush. 

Hinata didn’t have a tolerance for alcohol. Majority of the occasions that he has drunk before was only attempting to prove that he wasn’t a total lightweight, which he is. After a long day of family visiting, a drink or two sounded very appealing. The fact that Kageyama was sitting right across the table from him made drinking a lot riskier. 

“Yeah, I’ll get one soon. Don’t worry ‘bout me,” Hinata tried to dismiss Oikawa, though he knew how persistent he could be. 

“C’mon,” Oikawa purred. “Let’s celebrate. Tobio-chan is drinking, and he isn’t even legal yet.” 

“Leave him alone, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi said, poking his skating partner in the cheek. 

Sugawara returned with two beers and placed one down in front of Hinata as he took a seat beside him. 

Hinata eyes the drink carefully before slowly picking it up and taking a gulp. The night passed slowly, the buzzing in Hinata’s head grew louder as he consumed more and more alcohol. Being in such close proximity to Kageyama made him nervous- and thirsty. 

The group of five left the bar about an hour later and headed to Oikawa’s apartment, not ready to end the night yet. 

One of the next things Hinata remembers is being roped into doing shots with Oikawa despite Iwa and Suga’s fruitless protests. Kageyama was considerably quiet the whole night, though Hinata could have sworn Kageyama cracked a smile when Oikawa tilted his head back to down more vodka and missed completely, spilling it all over his shirt. 

Hinata was drunk, breaking the many promises he had made to himself including: Don’t embarrass yourself around Kageyama, don’t drink too much because you will regret it the next day, do not let Oikawa get you drunk he’s way too manipulati-

“Hey,” Kageyama said, staring at Hinata. His cheeks were slightly flushed too, and it was a safe bet that he wasn’t completely sober. “Japan Junior Grand Prix. Four years ago. Were you there?” 

Hinata nodded slowly, exhaustion taming his usual energetic movements. “Yeah. You looked so good. Everyone else was bo-oring,” he said in a singsong voice. “It totally got me.” Hinata stood up slowly and raised pointed a finger at a confused looking Kageyama. “It is your fault and your fault alone that I’m like this. That is why I’m going to win the Grand Prix Final, and be your skating partner.” 

Oikawa stalked over to Hinata again, slinging an arm around his shoulder. “Little Shrimp here, is your number one fanboy!” he exclaimed, causing Hinata to turn even redder. 

“But it’s nothing compared to your obsession with Iwaizumi-san,” Hinata accused, placing his hands on his hips. “‘Iwa-chan ignored me today. Iwa-chan called me stupid today. Iwa-chan doesn’t understand my flirting. Iwa-chan won’t sleep with mmmrphh,’” Hinata’s mocking was cut short when Oikawa slapped a hand over his mouth and shook Hinata violently. 

Kageyama looked incredibly entertained by the entire exchange, especially when both Iwa and Suga found them fighting. Oikawa and Hinata were soon laying on the ground, clutching their heads in pain as the others high-fived. 

It was past midnight now, Sugawara was asleep on the couch and Oikawa was trying to convince Iwaizumi to drink more. Hinata was sitting on a bar stool next to Kageyama. 

“You’re so cool,” Hinata sighed as he stared at Kageyama, head in his hands. 

“Dumbass,” Kageyama replied, rolling his eyes slightly. “Was what you said about the Junior Grand Prix real? Did I really inspire you to move to Russia for three years?” 

“Mhm. Your whole performance went WOOSH and FBAM. And right at the end part when you spun around and stretched your hand out, I felt like it was only us. Like we were the only ones in the entire arena,” Hinata said tiredly. “Everyone probably felt like that though. That’s why I won’t lose to anyone.”

“No,” Kageyama said loudly. “I was kinda, looking at you near the end.”

“Really? That’s so awesome!”

“Don’t think you’re too special,” Kageyama huffed. “It was just… your hair. Yeah. And I felt like I could feel someone’s eyes burning into me. Usually, I don’t, from performing in front of thousands of people. But you were watching me so closely, it was different.” 

Suddenly, Hinata let out a loud groan and rolled his head back. 

“What is it?” Kageyama asked. 

“I knew you got hotter from the first time I saw you in person, but this isn’t fair. And you’re like 190 cm. And your voice is so deeeep. How am I supposed to make you fall in love with me when you’re the hottest guy in Japan?” 

“Only Japan?” Oikawa asked, who was currently being held up by Iwaizumi.

“Shut up, Tooru. Let’s go to sleep,” Iwa grumbled, not looking very good himself. “You two should also. Kageyama knows where the guest futon is kept.”

As the pair stumbled down the hall, Oikawa called over his shoulder, “Hope you don’t mind sharing a bed, Chibi-chan~”

~~~

Hinata woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes and tequila. He stretched before groaning and grabbing his head in his hands. The memories from the previous night were fuzzy, and his searing migraine wasn’t helping him to remember.


End file.
